ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Alien Glass
Alien Glass is an alien species from the Planet Glass. They are usually weaker humanoid aliens with a resemblance to humans, using mechanical glass dome suits to make up for their physical attributes. They also have a strange power to manipulate and reshape glass, not revealing if its a natural power or something having to do with their suits. Appearance The Alien Glass are weak blue human-like aliens in bulky but movable dark blue mechanical suits. The suits feature a glass dome around the head, showing a breathing apparatus around their mouths similar to what a ninja might wear. Two guns stand on either arm, the right with a transparent canister and the other with a small laser rifle. History Origin The Alien Glass were a race of weak humanoids on the Planet Glass. They were highly intelligent on their hold similarly to humans, but were constantly killed and hunted by stronger animals making them live in fear. At some point in their evolution, mechanical suits capable of defending against these aggressors were made, making it so the race could flourish into space travel and such. Planet Glass is mainly blue in color with a rich horde of minerals buried under the surface. They live in massive domed cities with neon light shows for their society. The Glass themselves are primarily more introverted in regards to galactic and multiversal politics, preferring to mind their own business and not become engrossed in a war or something. This does not mean they don't travel as a decent amount of individuals have left their home world, each with their own plans and intentions. Its working out so far. Ultraman Unknown (Series) Episode 15 - 16 Two individuals, Price and Sira arrive on Earth, coming to invade and conquer it. However, its not their first attempt at it. Powers *'Glassomancy:' Alien Glass are capable of manipulating glass to make various shapes and structures. **'Glass Punch:' A glass orb is formed around their fist, allowing them to get in a more forceful punch. **'Glass Hamster Ball:' A hollow thick glass sphere that a Glass can encase themselves in, rolling it around like a hamster in its ball, running over any ultras or humans. Its see through from both in and out and is hard to break, taking a lot of force to shatter or heat to melt. However, it only lasts for 30 seconds to a minute on average, either dissipating or shattering on the timer's end. **'Glass Shurikens:' An Alien Glass can make glass shards and cause them to rush through the air, piercing fleshy material and shattering on harder. **'Glass Barrier:' A glass plate that can mess with the effects of energy attacks. ***'Glass Focus:' A glass formation summoned to focus and empower energy attacks. ***'Glass Redirection:' A glass formation summoned by an Alien Glass that can redirect or negate energy attacks. **'Glass Cloud:' A cloud of fiber glass only used by the most evil of the Glass race due to its irritation and mass killing potential. *'Freezer Gas:' A gun on the right arms of most Glass can produce a gas capable of freezing monsters and frosting the environment. *'Laser Blaster:' A laser gun on the left arms of most Glass that can fire a short laser beam. Trivia *Alien Glass is inspired by Glass Man from the first "Make a Good Mega Man Level" contest. *This guy has been in the brewing pot for a long time, so I'm glad to finally share him. Category:Ultraman Unknown Category:Ice Kaiju Category:Cyborgs Category:Fan Seijin Category:Emgaltan Category:Emgaltan's Continuity Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit